First Date With Company?
by Lunareaper
Summary: L and Light's first "date". What Light isn't expecting are L's companions and the trouble they will cause...
1. Chapter 1

**First Date… With Company**!?!

"She's busy? What the heck kind of excuse is that? See, Light this is why you never date anyone older than you. All it will do is cause problems and what happens if she decides to break up with you?"

"Worse case scenario, if you ask me, is that she breaks up with him cuz' he wasn't good enough in bed."

"No way. Worse case scenario is that he finds out that she was cheating on him because he didn't have enough experience. What if she even brings the guy along to watch her break it off with him."

"Um, you guys, we aren't going out….hey." Light tried desperately to stop the conversation but, his friends wouldn't let it go that easily. The whole school was gossiping about the straight A student Light Yagami having a girlfriend. Although his friends were the only ones who knew that the person didn't go to the school and was older than he was. Light might have forgotten to mention a few things. Such as, that he didn't really have a girlfriend, he was using it as an excuse because he is helping out in the investigation on Kira and last and most problematic of them all was that he might, just a little, have a thing for L, who just so happened to be in charge of the investigation.

_ I think you might hav__e forgotten one detail, a very__important one__ I might add…__**Oh!**_ Light might have also forgotten to mention that L, aka Ryuuzaki, was male. Now, there is absolutely nothing wrong with a young, healthy teenage boy falling in love. It just so happens that the person is of the same gender. "Hey,…hey! Light, are you there? Didn't you say you had to be somewhere at four?" One of Lights' friends asked.

"Yeah." He answered, still lost in thought.

"It's three-fifty." Upon hearing the time Light snapped out of his thoughts.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Light yelled as he rushed to the door of the classroom.

"Tell your girlfriend we said hey!" Someone yelled after him but, Light was to far gone to hear.

Light walked into the room casually with a calm expression. In the inside though he was just the opposite. _I am really late, what do I do if __Ryuuzaki__ is mad at me? It wasn't even my fault though! _Of course Light was really over thinking such things. Ryuuzaki was doing what he always does when he is by himself, eat sweets and watch the news on the TV in the hotel room or on his computer. "Sorry I am so late Ryuuzaki, my classes ran over time." L was sitting quietly, as always in his weird position, drawing on the coffee table in front of him. "…Ryuuzaki, what are you doing to that table?" Light asked. He was hoping that it wasn't a sharpie L was writing with or he at least had a reasonable explanation.

"Doing some math problems." L replied with out looking up from his work. _Of course, it makes absolute sense to be doing math problems on a hotel coffee table…_ Light, not knowing what do, dropped his bag and proceeded over to the sofa. _Why is it that whenever I come here, on my own time, he is __busy with something or has something he needs to do?_ Light thought back to what his friends had been discussing. _No way, L couldn't have a girlfriend…right?_ _Besides why should it matter to me, I can easily get a girlfriend too! It's not like I even had hopes that we would get together._ As Light thought about these things he grew into a state of depression like no other, you could practically cultivate mushrooms in the room with his aura so dark.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over Light, he hadn't even realized he had began to slouch. "Light-kun, are you all right?" a very concerned voice asked. Light snapped up at the unexpected question. It just so happens that L had been leaning forward over Light. So, when Light snapped his head up he hit L in the jaw. The detective fell backwards on the coffee table. L rubbed at the area where Light had hit. It was throbbing with pain. "I am sorry, Ryuuzaki, I didn't mean to hit you!" Light explained, panicked and pained he had hurt L. not knowing what to do, Light simply stood watching L rub his jaw. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean to Light."Light heard the words come out calmly but, L's expression told him that it had done some damage. L's eyes were a bit teary and Light, without thinking hugged him. "I'm sorry." Light whispered softly.

After an awkward silence they let go of each other, L had his head down making it impossible for Light to make out L's feelings. "Um, I'll go get some ice from the kitchen." Light swiftly walked away without turning, he was afraid that L would look up and see his reddened face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**YAYS! I finished it! Hopefully I can have**__** the third chapter finished in time…but for now, hope you enjoy!**_

A Sudden Declaration!

L tried to calm his nerves, but it was not working. Many things were not going as he planned since he had met Light. This had to be the worse of it though, if he got like this from a little physical contact how would he be able to work with Light for an extended amount of time? _This is not going to work out if I can't fig__ure out what is wrong with me. It doesn't__ help that my ears are on fire and it feels as if my heart is going to beat out of my chest!_ L lectured himself until Light had returned. Light had watched L for a few moments as he stared intently at the air. The extreme look on L's face had Light curious, what could make this brilliant man so troubled? The answer to that may come to you some day Light…

"Erm, Ryuuzaki, I brought some ice." Light handed the ice in a bag to L while studying the wall on his far right with great intensity. If he had been looking down at L he would have noticed how flushed L looked or maybe he wouldn't have. They were both distracted and lost in there own thoughts so it wasn't surprising they didn't take notice of each other in those few moments but, the most surprising thing was what Light said next.

"Ryuuzaki, are you okay?" Light asked once again. The answer he got was almost enough to make his heart break. In a low weak voice L replied," I'll be fine Light, thank you. Shouldn't you be getting home soon?" Light didn't know what to say. He was in shock, was L kicking him out? Light had been blamed for some pretty bad things in his life but, seeing L reject him and over something like this took the cake!

_**Lols**__**, I love how that sounds "Took the cake" ahem back to the story…**_

Light's mind raced, anything would do, anything that would get L to forgive him and then... "Ryuuzaki, I am sorry. I feel like I should do something to make it up to you. Are you doing anything tomorrow afternoon? I have school off tomorrow so I'll come to get you at ten, okay? For hurting you I will make sure you have the greatest time of your life tomorrow!" with that declaration Light walked out of the suite, slamming the door behind him.

L looked dumbstruck. _What just happened?_ Was all L could think. _Did __I just get__ asked__ out on a date!? No__I am sure it wasn't that. Light is just trying to make up for hitting me on the chin, that's all… __but what do I do about them… _

Meanwhile in one of the hotel's elevators Light wasn't doing any better. _…What did I just do? I don't know how to conduct myself on a date…_ Light's mind stopped in mid-thought. _A date, a date, a DATE!!!!? Did I just ask L on a date? __With me??!!?!?_**Ding!** Light snapped out of his frivolous train of thought as the elevator doors opened to the brightly lit lobby. He composed himself before he stepped out of the elevator, but even before he had walked out the building his mind had resumed its panic.

**Bam! Bam! **"Light, are you done yet?!" Light's little sister yelled impatiently," Unlike some people I have to get to school!" her voice could have broken glass but, thankfully for us Light walked out of the bathroom just then. "Light, you are a guy. Don't you know you are only supposed to spend, like, five minutes in the bathroom?" Light's sister's joke was answered with the slam of a door. Inside his room Light broke down into a pool of anxiety and full on panic.

_**Now how a pool could be anxious I have no idea but, moving on to Light's problem…**_

_Ugh, I should have gotten more sleep__ last night instead of worrying about what I was going to do with L today. Maybe I should just call and tell him I got food poisoning? No, this is L we're talking about here. He would never fall for something stupid like that. _Light took a deep breath and looked at his digital clock on his night table. It was nine fifteen. He stood slowly and proceeded to take his sweet time to the hotel where his fate was waiting to meet him.

_**Okay, maybe I am being a little dramatic but, come on. Imagine if YOU were in Light's shoes. Would you be calm? If**__** you**__** say yes**____** you are either very drunk**____**Near**__**, or you haven't read the **__**manga**___

Meanwhile, L was having his own problems. _Maybe I should make a boxed lunch for us, no, that is for picnics… __ummm__. Okay, calm down, let's try this again. What does one do on a date…__make__ boxed lunches? No, that's a picnic….I'm freaking out!!!_ "Ahem, Ryuuzaki , Light has arrived." Wataru stated from the door. L looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It read ten twenty. After a long silence L asked," How long has he been here?"

"He arrived only moments ago, sir. The others are entertaining him in the guest area." Wataru replied, the "guest" area he was referring to was the huge living room in which the task force conducted its meetings. What had caught L's attention and put him into a panic was when Wataru had said "the others were entertaining him". Even before the words had left Wataru's mouth L had prepared himself. Now, L dashed for the door to the guest area. Hoping to save Light in time from the "others".

_**Hmmm, who could the "others" be?! **__**Lols**__**, feel free to take a guess when you review! Reviews are always welcomed! Well, it is actually pretty obvious but, I still want to now what my readers are thinking and if I like your guess even if it is wrong, I might just decide to put that person or persons into the mix! **__**Ya**__** just never know, **__**til**__**' next time! …**_

_****_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Finally, I have **__**been wanting**__** to introduce these guys for **__**sooo**__** long! Let's give a hand to our late appearances! Oh, and ignore the lines, grrr stupid computer!...**_

A Few Late and Sudden Introductions 

L opened the door only to find that his worst fears had come true. "Ryuuzaki…a…little…help…please!" Light struggled to finish his sentence. L thought Light would have been reduced to a mindless zombie but, when he opened the door he saw, surprisingly, that Light seemed to be all in all okay and best of all, still sane. Except for the fact that Mello was holding him down by sitting on top of him while Near stacked some blocks on Light's head. Heaving a huge sigh of relief L walked over to the unusual scene and picked young Mello up from where he sat on Light's stomach. Mello protested by kicking and L responded to Mello's kicking by throwing him up in the air. "Waaaaah!!!" Mello cried out as he was thrown up. A smile appeared on young Near's face as he watched Mello scream. Matt, who was sitting on the couch, looked up. L just as easily caught him. As soon, as he saw his best friend out of harm's way Matt returned to his video game.

L placed Mello safely on the couch next to Matt and turned his attention to Near and Light. "Having fun Near?" L asked with a smile. Near pouted and declared in a cute but, snooty tone, "He want stay still so my castle keeps falling." L's smile broadened and Light turned a little red. "Maybe if you tried building your castle on the floor it wouldn't fall. I hear Japanese flooring doesn't move that much." L said as he placed the blocks down on the floor from where they stood awkwardly on Light's forehead.

In England, where the Wammy's house was and where all the future L's lived you would be surprised to find that the kids there had plenty of time to play but, with all of them there it left little time for you to be alone. With the exception of Mello and Matt, Near didn't like being around the others and often tried to isolate himself but, the other children would always try to get him to play with them and so his attempts of building his great castle were usually foiled. At some point Near had come to the conclusion that it was all the floor's fault that he couldn't build his castle and often told this to L when he came to the visit the odd threesome of the Wammy's house.

* * *

As soon as L was done Light stood and inspected the odd threesome again. He should have gone with his instincts when the yellow haired one had asked him to lie on the floor but, he had not seen the harm in it at the time. Now, he was unsure of what to make of the three.

* * *

As Light sat in the living room in the suite where he had hit L, which was the cause for him being there today, he couldn't seem to think of anything but, of how he was supposed to act around L today. As he thought it over the door silently opened. Light didn't realize them until one of them had yelled "hey" at him. Light looked up and what met him were three pairs of eyes, each set looking different from the rest. Light stared in shock. The three pairs of eyes belonged to three little boys who looked to be about seven or six years old. "Hey, will you lie down for a second?" the one with yellow hair asked. Light wasn't sure what to make of the three. Without thinking it over and ignoring his instincts that were telling him to first think about this he slowly positioned himself on the ground. Before he had fully lane down the yellow haired one jumped on him. Light was already stressed out about his "date" with L. His mind was not equipped to handle such a huge amount of shock. So, he had simply laid there as the yellow haired boy sat on top of him while the albino one tried, without much success, to build a castle on top of Light's head. Not sure how to respond to this turn of events he decided to just wait and hope that someone would soon come and assist him.

* * *

That is how he had ended up in his current situation. A few times Mello had tried to use Light as a trampoline but, after the second failed attempt he just sat on top of him. Like a kid who was selfishly guarding his favorite toy. As Near happily turned his attention to his blocks that were safely located on the floor L held out his hand to Light. He took it with much enthusiasm. "Thank you, Ryuuzaki. I thought I would be reduced to a play toy before anyone came to rescue me." Light joked. He wasn't very good at it this as you might have realized from the hopeless attempt and also the looks that Mello and Matt gave him. An awkward silence fell as the two tried to think of something to say to the other. Even Matt had turned off his video game to hear what they would say but, nothing was said. Near glanced at Mello and he nodded, Matt rolled his eyes as Mello jumped off the sofa. Neither L nor Light took notice off this. Mello strolled up to Light and without a warning kicked him in the shin and ran towards the kitchen. Matt and Near followed after him, dropping their toys in the process, they both had smiles on there faces as they ran through the door only moments before Mello had entered. L and Light were left in the huge living room together all alone. 

_**Grrrrr. My computer is being a jerk at the moment and is doing weird things to all the stuff I type...okay maybe it is my fault but, still!... Um, anyways moving on...**_

_**Poor Light, he's a lil' embarrassed and is acting like a normal teenager! Lolz**** That won't last long but, what do ya think of the new characters? Matt seems to be the most composed but let me tell you he acts completely different when his best friend is in trouble and needs him! Near and Mello's relationship is completely different from how it is when they are older but, Mello is still a little competitive towards Near and oh, before I forget to mention there is a bit of a romance between the three. Yes, I do believe we have a lil' love triangle going on between the three young boys and L and Light are just going to lead them farther down that road! ****Til' next!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter is completely random! The only significant or on a need-to-know-basis kinda stuff is at the very end! Heh, sorries…**_

Killing Time (Randomness Alert!)

As soon as the door closed to the kitchen Light fell and L being right in front of him he of course fell right on him. Time froze for Light in that moment, his face turned completely red and the blood shot to his head. All he could do was lay there as his emotions ran wild until…

"L-kuuun!! Sorry I am late but, I saw the cutest outfit for my little sister and I just had to buy it!" a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes walked in the room from the hallway that lead to the entrance. A few moments later a girl looking identical to the first appeared, the only difference between the two was their hair and eye color. The second girl, unlike the first, had dark brown hair and purple eyes.

"Are we interrupting something?" a male voice asked. As soon as this was said L scrambled up, Light also tried this but, they both just fell back down, the blonde girl giggled. Just then the door to the kitchen opened and out came Matt, Near, and Mello.

Light couldn't take it anymore. "Will someone please explain what is going on?" he yelled. Three guys appeared behind the two girls just then. One with long dark brown hair spoke,"Maybe I can help?" he asked, a smile clearly visible on his face.

The group of ten all sat in the living area while Wataru poured some tea. Well, most sat, one of the guys who had entered the room only moments ago stood behind a sofa where the two other men sat. "Thank you, Wataru. Now then, I believe you have some questions, Light-kun?" the one with long hair asked.

"Um, let's start out with names." Light answered. The boy smiled.

"I am Kuri, the one beside me is Haku and the broody one behind us is Kei. The blondie who needs to stop messing with her sister's hair is Solara and her younger twin sister is Luna. I believe you have already been introduced to Mello, Near, and Matt." He said then sipped his tea.

Light wasn't sure what to make of all this. So he simply nodded. Kuri could see right through him and before he said anything else he whispered to Haku. Haku immediately stood and glanced at Kei and they both walked out with Luna and Solara following. Kuri smiled and handed a bag to L, kissed him on the cheek and left, he waved goodbye as the door shut. "…Um, whatever, I am too tired to think about this…" Light trailed off as he leaned back into the expensive sofa.

"If you are too tired then we don't have to go out today." L mumbled.

When L said this Light immediately shot up. "I'm not that tired." Was all he said as he pulled L up and went to the hallway that led to the entrance to the large suite. As he got to the door he was suddenly forced backwards by some unexpected wait that had just been added to the hand that was holding L's. He looked back to find Near, Mello, and Matt lying across L who had fallen to the ground. The look on L's face was the kind you see on your roommate's face when you realize that they have invited the 

creepy/annoying/stalking neighbors into your house because your roommate is too soft hearted to say no but you forgive them because you love them that much.

"I want to come too." Mello stated. Although the look he gave was so sweet and cute enough to awaken the maternal instincts in a man this was Light we are talking about hear and so it had no affect what so ever. If it wasn't for the stares that he got from the other to young boys he would have dropped the subject right there but, something told him he shouldn't say no.

_**So, the pair's first date will be shared with the three young boys! In the next chapter! Lols. Sorry guy/gals I need to sleep and study, til' next time! I know you are probably wondering about the random characters, right? Well if you are, here is my answer: classified information! Unless you really want to know, then you may go to my bio! Nyah! BYES! **_

_**I have started writing my own story and if you are interested go to my bio! The story is my own creation! The characters, plots, and so forth all belong to me! Wheeeees! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorries_ _I haven't been uploading lately but, I've had to deal with end of the year stuff! Well, at least I got this up! Enjoy!!_**

Ugh, First Dates!

The restaurant showed an extravagant view of the Tokyo bay and L seemed to really love gazing out the window at it. Light loved to watch L gazing out at the view. He seemed so happy when he was like this and Light thought it was the perfect date. With the exception of…

"Wow, look how far down it is Matt! I bet no one could survive that fall." Mello said, amazed at how far up the restaurant was over the ocean, to him it was like they were floating on the water. Matt was currently playing a video game and didn't even hear this. Near walked over to look over Mello's shoulder and leaned forward to see. "It probably isn't enough to kill you but, it looks like a long way down." He informed Mello before he went back to sit down. Matt glared at him for a few moments but, returned to his video game after a few seconds.

Light heaved a dramatic sigh as he watched the exchange between the two boys. _This is going to be a long day_. As he said this he looked at the watch on his hand. It read, twelve-twenty. _A very long day…_

"Light-kun, are you ready to order?" Light quickly told his order to the waitress who was giving a bright smile and seemed to be a little to enthusiastic about taking Light's order. L stared out at the view of the ocean once again and Light turned his attention to the interior of the restaurant. It was a lovely place with many locals and tourists wondering about taking pictures and looking out at the view but, of course all Light was thinking about was, _Come on Light you have to be interested in at least one of the same things. _

As Light was trying with all his wit to start up a conversation L was trying to do the opposite, trying not to say something completely idiotic… this is the greatest detective in the world we're talking about. Fortunately for the both of them a certain long haired boy showed up, who noticed them in an instant. "L!! What's up?" Before L or Light could respond a man with short hair that look liked he got a pair of scissors and went crazy with them. "How many times must I tell Kiki! DON'T GO RUNNING OFF!" Kiki just smiled and kept on talking," What a coincidence seeing you two, uh, I mean five." He smiled at the three boys. "Hey, Mello, want to come and eat with me?" Mello leaped to his feet and ran to stand next to Kiki. Matt and Near glared and Krayawl looked like he wanted to protest. Kiki just smiled and took Mello by the hand with the three others trailing behind each wanted to saying something. Kiki turned around for an instant and winked at the two. "Uh, n-nice weather we're having today." L commented. Light gave a half-hearted response," Y-yeah." He was now having to worry why on earth that Kuri guy was following them but, he was happy that he was left alone with L . _But what the hell am I supposed to say? When it came to all my other dates they never stopped talking but, as soon I decide to go on a date with L all my luck and charm decide to vanish?_

_**Oh, woe is me! You two are some of the greatest minds in this world and you can't find a topic starter?! What has the world come to? **_

Light finally to start with the elementary questions. "So, L, is this your first time to Japan?" _I sound like I am reading off a survey sheet! I need to calm down! Okay, Light, relax, just relax… _He continued with this while L, for the same reason as Light, rambled on about the greatness of seaweed and how Japan's 

is the best. It seems that going out with significant individuals wasn't really there forte… Thank goodness for the youngsters!

A sudden crash came from the general direction of where the other five sat and what awaited the pair when they looked over there? Why, it was nothing more than Kiki smiling and his irritated companion! Now this would seem quite odd to many on-lookers but, the fact that it seemed the irritant man was in the middle of a war, or skirmish, between Matt and Near was an even bigger spectacle. Matt held an action figure in his hand while Near held a DS in his. Now from knowing this we should all know why they were in a fight. Thankfully Mello wasn't taking sides; he was sitting happily with what seemed like a huge hot chocolate fudge sundae with a few strawberries on top, he and Kiki were happily devouring this with no concern of the odd scene one a few feet away. Heaving a huge sigh L got up to help Krayawl.

_**Lolz! Poor, poor Light and L! First dates are always so interesting dontcha think? Anywho, just so there is know confusion, Kuri's nickname is Kiki. My friend read this and said she didn't really get it at first… Yayz! The next chapter is going to be so much fun! Well, it will be fun for out three lil' boys and Kiki not so sure about the others though…. til' next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_My words, sounds, or phrases at the moment: "Kersplat!" & Glomp_**

**_Lolz I hope you will enjoy it! I am hoping to put more detail in about the night scenery later on... but, as I hav never been to Tokyo or Japan for that matter I guess I wil have to make do with what little I know about the city life at night! Yeah, I travel but, don't live in a huge city, I don't even live in a little city... I'm feeling depressed so before I start ranting let's get onto the stroy..._**

"Look! There are tiny lights! Near, they look like building blocks!" Near stopped glaring at Matt and moved to look out the window with Mello and Kiki, whose lap he was sitting in. The Ferris wheel had an amazing view of the city. Near and Mello were leaning on the glass, the city lights reflecting in their eyes. Matt ignored the scene as best as a jealous kid could which was not very good at all. Kiki smiled at the boy and setting Mello down he slid farther down the opposite side of the bench that left some room for Matt to go and sit which he did when an expression of horribly but, cute faked indifference. _Here I thought this trip would be boring. _Kiki thought as he leaned over on his companion who was pouting. "Something the matter love?" he said in a t easing whisper. Krayawl looked down at him and pursed him lip up. Kiki could only smile and lean farther in. _L you better not just be sitting around like a little school girl! _Krayawl grumbled, although he didn't mind his current position all that much, _now if only those three could stay still, _Krayawl glanced over as Mello jumped off the bench and went to the other side to look at the rest of Tokyo, Matt and Near were right behind them.

Unfortunately, Krayawl wasn't far off from the mark with L's situation, of course he would never describe it as sitting around like a school girl but, it wasn't like L was exactly coming with any other way to describe the scene. _**Hell, it shouldn't even be considered a scene! It was like somebody had died or something equally discomforting.**_ _Okay, you know what, no one needs to know so much about it, okay?! Maybe if the writer wasn't so bad at this I would have gotten somewhere with Light!! __**What did you have in mind? ...**__Sorry for interrupting. __**No prob L-kun, where was I? Ah, yes…**_

L looked out at the magnificent view of Tokyo with bright eyes that looked like those off a child. Light smiled inside, _so cute…_ "I've never been on a Ferris wheel before…" L mumbled absentmindedly. Light, unsure of how to answer just nodded. "It's rare that I get to have free time like this." He thought about all the studying he had been doing couldn't even recall the last time he had gone with his schoolmates or taken an afternoon off. Of course he never imagined that he would end up stressing over his "free" afternoon so much! Awkwardly Light slid closer to L and as if he was afraid that L would turn around and start asking what he was doing he started name buildings. Of course some of them were far off so Light had to lean over and point quite often, this meant having to lean close to L who was closest to the glass window which didn't bother Light in the slightest of course. Actually he was becoming worried about L hearing his heartbeat increasing by the second. _If this keeps up I am going to keel over from a heart attack. __**Now wouldn't that be ironic?**_ L seemed not to notice at all how close Light had gotten or rather he tried not to show how nervous he was, _Wah! He's getting so close! _With each trying to keep there feelings in check the ride was, to an on looker, uneventful. Kiki gazed at L with unusual intensity and gave him a pat on the back. "Okay, what say we see a real view of Tokyo city?" Kiki exclaimed abruptly grabbing Krayawl and Mello by the hand. With a mischievous gleam in his eye he ran off into the crowd Near and Matt following right behind. Unfortunately L and Light acted a bit to late and ended up losing everyone else, or so they thought. Kiki was actually no more than a few feet away, hidden by the crowd. A pleasant smile on his face he gave a look over his shoulder and with a wink to Krayawl and the boys, who didn't seem to notice, followed after the two troubled "love birds". _Now then let see what the problem is._ "You see them Light-kun?" L asked still searching the crowd looking for Kiki's long brown hair, he of course would not be able to find since Kiki had put his hair up in an artistic ponytail fashion that showed off his features quite well. Although Kiki felt maybe just a little regret for making the two worry it was bothering him even more that these two seem to not get what was going on with the other.

_Hmph, and my family tells me I am oblivious to Krayawl's feelings? I should drag aniki down here to see these two!_ It was a childish thought but, seeing these brought back memories of when he and Krayawl couldn't get their relationship going to save a life, yes it was that bad. _Really now, what are they so afraid of? It's not like the other is going to bite their head off if he said something romantic, why, I would settle to hear one of them compliment the other. _"Hey, L, do you get the feeling we're being watched?" Light suddenly asked, Kiki raised and eye brow in approval and moved farther back into the crowd. _Light-kun, I underestimated you! But if Kraywal can't find me when I am hidden like this you, unfortunately, will not be able to sniff me out._ "Hm, it's probably nothing and if there is trouble I am sure we are both more than capable of handling it." L said with a bold smile. _That smile is downright criminal… _Light thought, his face flushing a bit. As they walked on Light thought about something that he had wanted to do since they had left the restaurant. Now, in this crowded place and with both of them supposedly lost he decided to try it. "Uh, listen it would be bad if we were to get separated so how about we hold hands, just in case." Light added that last bit as if to reassure himself further that even though he wanted to hold hands with L it was more that he didn't want to get separated. As if taken aback L lowered his head to avoid Light's eyes suddenly. "T-that's not such a bad idea." L finally answered, he took Light's hand and they both walked on. _Not a bad way to start things, _all three of them thought.

**_Gasps! Can't believe I turned my Kiki into a stalker... usu. that is his sis's job anywho... it's almost the end of the school year and that means endless days of relaxation! Ooookay, after I go on hiatus for about two weeks then help my mom clean the house annd THEN it will be endless days of relaxation for me! Argh, I have finals though... with all this going I shouldn't be wasting my time on my pc typing this or the next chapter up according to a very pushie guardian but, no worries I am a very rebelluous daughter... til' next time! byes!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks to all!& Happy Summer Vacation to all Fellow Students Out There! Errr… unless you have classes over the summer… I hope you guys/gals get some fun in the sun inbetween classes!**_

_Whoa, what a nice smell… wait what am I thinking?! Get your mind out of the gutter Light! But… it's such a nice smell…. Like a pastry shop. _Light smiled at that last bit. He couldn't help but, think that was L. Sweet tooth extremist. As Light thought about this he was completely unaware of how his body was slowly moving little by closer to that nice aroma that was L. He seemed to be oblivious to L's little conflict as well…

_Breathe in, breathe out… now just a little bit more… what if he freaks out and moves away? Worst, what if he asks what I was trying to do maybe I should stop while I am ahead… _Even though L was thinking this he still inched closer and closer. Light's hand rested next to his leg on the bench. L looked up from under his hair to see that Light was looking off into the huge carnival crowd… _He's probably searching for the others… I know I shouldn't but, I really want to hold hands again…_ L inched closer but, was too panicky to notice that Light was also moving closer to him. Each seemed to be looking the other way. To an outsider they just looked like two guys, who looked to be absolute opposites and in no way could be associated with each other!

Standing in the crowd and blending in beautifully I might add, was Kiki who had his hair up in a cute little ponytail. His hand and whole arm was wrapped around Krayawl's. The three boys were happily fighting over some cotton candy, which they had never seen, much less taste before. Kiki, looking like a tomboy with a cap on his head but, never the less more feminine than masculine, pulled in closer to Krayawl. With a dazzling smile he whispered, "Why don't you take care of Mello and the others and I handle those two troublesome lovebirds over there?" He wrapped his arms around Kray's neck. With an answering smile, "Sure, don't forget your plane leaves tomorrow at nine sharp." Before Kiki could say his comeback Krayawl coiled his arms around Kiki's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Because of Kiki's hat it looked as if they were still whispering in each others ears. With a smirk Kray turned his attention to the three boys leaving Kiki stranded and exposed to the crowd.

_Why that bastard…._ Even as Kiki cursed him he couldn't hide the expression that showed on his face that told the truth. After gathering himself he turned his attention to the two on the bench. Kiki almost fell to the ground laughing right then. He saw right through everything. _Maybe I'll just sit back and enjoy the show for a little while longer. Who knows maybe these two will hit it off on there own. _With this in mind he stealthily weaved his way through the crowd, until he was only a few feet away from the two. _Now then, all I need to do is keep from laughing and everything should go smoothly. _

"So, how about we go into the haunted house? No point in wasting our time, right?"

L smiled. "I guess that is true, sure, why not!" As you might have figured out for yourself a haunted house is not exactly the most romantic thing in the world, right? _A haunted house, are you two on a date or a field trip? _Kiki tried with much effort to hold his tongue but, it was becoming a strain. _ I thought I was bad at conducting myself on a date… _This thought was the only thing keeping Kiki from bursting. It reminded him that they were trying there best and failing terribly… and these two are some of the greatest minds in the world? What on earth has this world come to these days?!

L and Light stayed close together as they entered the haunted house. Kiki not really one for such things without someone with him sat close to the exit and started texting Kray. _What happens in that haunted house can stay wit in that haunted house…_

Light looked at the cheesy affects with distaste and wondered if he could go back right now and get a refund. He would have too if it wasn't for L who decided to come in closer to Light right then. Light was unable to make out L's face in the darkness so he took the opportunity to grab his hand. "Wow, is it just me or did the temperature just drop?" He wasn't convincing. L gave Light's hand a squeeze,"Yeah." They were so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice it.

"Boo!" A man wearing a white blanket over his head jumped out of one the gravestones that were in the graveyard that took up the first part of the room. Fake mist floated all around there feet and the door to the next room had beads hanging down from it. Yep, this was really corny. Neither Light nor L noticed these little details. Light was to distracted by L and L was too distracted by Light, who was on top of him. _Crap…crap, crap, CRAP! _Light's brain could not process another thought. L's warm and thin body was underneath him, as in he was lying on top of him, his body free to take in the warmth of the smaller man.

L was completely immobilized. He couldn't really think of anything. Less than an in away was Light's face his eyes staring into his. From the look he had it was obvious he couldn't see L. Oh, but L could see him clearly, with his sharp eyes but, L was focused on something else as lovely as those eyes looked Light's body was a bit more… tempting? L closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping his mouth shut. He wouldn't, no matter what, he would not. L moved a hand to his mouth clasping it shut intent on not letting out a moan.

The torture went on for about another 5 minutes. Then, it was like something clicked, like a signal had just been sent to both of them telling them it was time to move. Without a word Light picked himself off and L did the same. Without another word between the two they walked on, each lost in there own thoughts. Kiki was just sending a text when the pair emerged, dazed and placid. Kiki only observed. _Maybe I should've have gone in with them. _With a look at his wristwatch Kiki took his hat off and pulled out his ponytail. After placing both items in his 

bag he once again weaved his way through the crowd and after getting far ahead of the two he moved out of the crowd and in plain view of Light and L. Somewhat distracted L gave a little wave and with Light at a safe distance behind him he started making his way to the long haired man. _Maybe I should ask Krayawl if I could stay a few more days…_ Kiki already knew that would be impossible. He had loads of work awaiting him in his office in France. He couldn't stay any longer in Japan. The rest of the night was uneventful.

Kiki and Krayawl left to catch there flight to Paris in the morning and the three youngsters were transferred over to there official babysitter in Kyoto.

_**Whelp that is the end of this little story! Lolz. I hope you've enjoyed it! Til' nxt time!**_

_**I would like to give a special thanks to aarinfantasy! Whees! I have been dying to see Junjo Romanitica and after watching the sixth episode I was motivated to write! So, thankyou and I appreciate everyone's comments and I hope to hear from you all again! Bye for now!**_

luna was obviously here…


End file.
